I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix
by HighLadyoftheCourtofDreams
Summary: BECHLOE/BLOE. How some moments on the movie should be (On my opinion). And maybe some Bechloe moments I would like to exisit. One-shots. Also, some of the chapters may be SENDRICK. Chapters are not in chronologica order. ATTENTION: Extreme Fluffness P.S: Title is from the lyrics of the song phoenix by Fall Out Boy.
1. Hospital Surprise

It was Saturday night and I was forced to be at the local hospital. My grandmother had sprained her ankle and my dad had made me to visit her. After spending half hour in her small room, I needed some air and had excused myself outside. I was standing at the lobby when the talk of the receptionist and two grown up people.

"… ok, Mr ans Mrs Beale."

Beale… Chloe's last name. Curiosity made me approach them.

"Excuse me…" I said causing them to look at me.

"Do you have any connection with Chloe Beale?" I ask

"Yes, she is our daughter. And you are?" Mrs Beale said

Panic rushes through me. Is Chloe hurt?

"Beca Mitchell. Is Chloe ok?"

"Oh, she talks allot about you dear. Nice to finally meet you." Says Mrs. Beale

I shake hands with both of her parents and then ask again more frantically

"Is Chloe ok?"

"Well, she removed her nodes today… It will take some time but she will be ok."

Mixed feelings rush through me. Both relief, as she is not hurt, and agony, as I don't know in what situation she is right now.

"And you are leaving her?! On her first night here?!"

They both look surprised by my bluntness.

"Well, we have something very important to do. Chloe understands." Mr Beale.

I am furious with them.

"What her room number?" I ask

There is no possibility I am leaving Chloe alone just after her surgery.

"107" Mrs Beale says.

I nod and start walking fast towards it. I then stop and try to figure out what Chloe would do, if our roles were reversed. The idea strikes in my head. I text my dad I have to do something very important and run out from the hospital.

...

It's almost 9:30 and I run towards then hospital, my hands full, trying to find Chloe's room. When I finally find it, I knock on the door with my foot.

"Yes?" A voice says pathetically

"After some effort, I open the room and enter the room.

"Hello, Chlo'" I say

"As she sees me, her eyes light up. She is lying on a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown and is connected to various machines. Still, she looks stunning. I place the things on a table and sit on the bed next to her. I take her pale hand and place it inside my two palms.

"How are you feeling?" I ask worryingly

"I'm fine… What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you, silly."

"How did you…" I don't let her finish her sentence. I am sure it hurts for her to speak and what hurts her, hurts me as well.

"I was in the hospital for my grandma and saw your parents."

Her eyes fall on the things I brought.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them. So, I was about to come as soon as I heard you were here all alone, but then I thought what would you do."

She looks intrigued and interested.

"So, to start, flowers." I give the perfect white roses to her.

She tries to speak, but again I cut her off.

"I know. Your favorite."

I then take out some boxes and place them on her bedside table.

"It chocolate and other sweets."

She smiles.

"I also bought this." I say and give her a teddy bear. It has a chain with a name tag. The name written on it is 'Beca'. It also wears a T-Shirt that says: 'Let's be BAFF'

"It stands for Best-Aca-Friends-Forever"

She smiles very widely and hugs the teddy bear. She then kisses it on its furry head.

"You are making me jealous." Ι say, half joking.

She then grabs my hand and pulls my face close to hers. She kisses me softly on my cheek.

I smile.

"And last but not least, I brought my laptop, so we can watch movies and listen to music."

"Are you staying the night?" she asks

I sit at the bed next to her again and take her hand in my palms again.

"How could I leave you alone?"

She smiles and comes closer to me. I pull her into a hug and she places her head on my chest and stays there.

"Do you want me to close the lights?" I ask

She nods and I stretch out my arm and turn off the switch. We are now in the dark, but I can easily see Chloe's blue eyes who are glowing with joy.

"Will you sing for me?"

Her words catch me off guard.

"Of course." I say not having to ask what song she wants.

I remove my shoes and slide under the sheets pulling her closer to me, feeling her warmth. She still doesn't move her head from my chest.

"I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose…" I start singing

"…Fire away, fire away…" I sing and Chloe sings with me.

Her voice sounds awful. Tears run down her face.

"Hey, don't cry Chlo'." I say gently wiping off her tears.

"Your voice is going to be great again. And you are going to ace your solo."

"What if- What if I can't." She says with fear

"You are Chloe Beale. You can do everything." I say believing every single word that came out of my mouth. She smiles and pushes her body closer to me. Her head is on my chest, one of her hands is on my belly and her body is pressed on mine. I place one of my hands on her back and with the other I stroke her red hair.

"Goodnight." She manages to say.

"Goodnight." I say and close my eyes.


	2. Sucker at cheering up

**_A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in a while… I promise to post more… If you like, review, follow and favorite. Oh, also, I was inspired by an amazing fan art to write this made by someone named Name-H. Check him/her out at Deviant Art._**

"Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all!" Said Aubrey causing Chloe to look away.

Beca actually thought Chloe sounded awesome, but was too afraid to say it out loud.

Chloe looked away.

"Chloe, for serious! What is wrong with you?!" Said Aubrey again

"I have nodes." Chloe says in her melodic voice.

'Nodes?! What the hell was that?' thought Beca

"What? Oh my god…" Says Aubrey with affection

"I find out this morning…" Chloe exclaimed

Beca looked at the other Bellas, who now were looking sad, due to the news.

"What are nodes?" Beca managed to say

"Vocal nodules." Said Aubrey in a 'duh' tone.

Aubrey was holding Chloe's hands, trying to make her feel better.

"They are rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication." Continues Aubrey

"They sit on your wind pipe and crush your dreams…" Says Chloe

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?" Beca wondered out loud

"Because I love to sing."

After some moments of silence Chloe speaks again.

"The key is early diagnosis." She says.

The bellas nod reassuringly.

"Now, if you are fine with it, I would like some time alone…"

"Of course…" Says Aubrey in a soothing tone

"The others, we need to start practicing more. Starting by now." She says in her normal bitch tone.

…

After the rehearsal Beca is exhausted and heading towards her dorm. As she walks past some bushes she hears some sobs coming behind them. Beca, who is nothing if not curious, goes to check it out. What she sees, leaves her out of breath.

Chloe is sitting on the grass, her head buried in her legs, crying. Without a second thought, Beca approaches her.

"Hey…" She says in a calm and smooth tone causing Chloe to lift her head.

"Oh! Beca… I-" She says and starts wiping tears off her face.

Beca sits on the grass right next to her.

"Don't cry Chloe…." She whispers.

"You are right. I shouldn't. This is so immature of me…"

"What? No. I didn't mean that." Says Beca

"It's not immature of you at all. You just learnt that you have a disease that will make singing a pain in the ass for you." She added without thinking

"Oh my god… I really suck at cheering people up." Beca says causing Chloe to giggle.

"Can I take it from the top?" Beca asks causing Chloe to giggle again and nod.

"Well… Chloe, you may have nodes, but you said it yourself. The key is early diagnosis."

"That is something the doctors say to make you feel better, Beca…"

"I may not be able to sing for the rest of my life." Adds Chloe on the verge of tears.

Beca panicked. She couldn't let her cry again. She had to figure out something. Fast.

An idea flashes through her mind, but she hesitates at the beginning.

'Fuck it.' She thinks and does it.

She wraps her arms around Chloe and pulls her close to her. Her action shocks the red head.

"Beca Mitchell hugs?"

"Only you…" She says before she can stop herself.

"I mean-" She tries to take back what she said, but Chloe places a finger on her lips causing her to stop talking.

"Don't. Don't start acting tough again. I like you really much this way." The ginger whispers

Beca is startled. Did Chloe Beale just said she liked her? Of course in a friendly way, though…

Chloe moves, pushing herself closer to Beca.

"Beca?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Jesse?"

"Um…" The red head's question left her speechless.

"I don't know… Maybe…" She says after some time.

"Why?"

"Because I can't love _you_ …" She says under her breath.

"Why do you think that?"

"You heard what I said?" Beca says terrified. She had said that to herself. There was no way she could say something like that to Chloe. And now she had.

"Yes, Becs. I have pretty good hearing."

 _Becs…_

"Because… Because there is no way you would love me back." She finally says.

'How did things have gotten here?' Beca wondered.

"Who tells you I haven't already?" Chloe says

The red head's response startled the young DJ.

"You-You love me?" She asks shyly

"Yes…" Says Chloe

Beca turns her head and looks directly at Chloe. Her steel blue eyes, meet her royal blue ones. It felt like right now, it wasn't gravity, that held Beca to the earth. It was Chloe.

"I love you too." The DJ says after some time.

Chloe smiles and leans towards Beca, placing a gentle and tender kiss on her lips. Beca returns the kiss and their lips remain together for a while.

"Do you see the fireworks as well?" Asks Beca when the pull apart.

Chloe giggles and nods.

After some time of hugging, Chloe turns, facing Beca.

"You know… You are not that bad at cheering people up." Says the ginger causing Beca to laugh.


	3. Best Saturday night spend in a dorm room

**_A/N: Hi, guys. I am gonna post a new chapter soon. I am thinking of making a sendrick one as well… What do you think? Don't forget to review, make favorite and follow._**

"You've been bailed out." Said a cop to Beca taking her out of her cell.

'Finally!' she though

As Beca was getting out of the police station she saw a figure waving at her.

"Hey!" Said the figure happily as soon as she saw Beca

"Chloe?" Beca asks when she sees the red locks and royal blue eyes of the person.

"The one and only." Says the ginger with a wide smile; the one that always dazzled Beca.

"You bailed me?"

"Of course I did, Becs."

"Where are the other Bella's?"

"They wanted to stay, but they were hungry and wanted to celebrate our going into the semi-finals. I offered to stay."

"Thanks. For everything…"

Chloe smiles and shrugs it off.

"That what friends are for." The red head says causing Beca to smile.

She had never had a best friend or had been so close with someone. She never opened herself, but with Chloe, it just felt so easy to… She just smiled and you felt like telling her everything. It was almost like she compelled you.

"So, you probably want to go home, now, right?" Chloe asked after some while.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like celebrating."

"I'll drive you." Said Chloe and entered the car.

"Oh, you don't have to. You already have done a lot. Go celebrate-" She didn't finish her sentence, as she was cut off by Chloe.

"I want to, Beca."

Beca thought it was pointless arguing and entered the car.

…..

 _Back at Beca's dorm._

"So, I totally owe you… So, I can't let you have a completely miserable Saturday night. Let's hang out, watch a movie or something…"

"I'd love to."

"Ok… How about picking a movie while a have a shower? I have a folder with a few of them in my pc."

"Showering without me? Wow, prison life has really changed you Becs."

"Well, you are always free to join me." Joked Beca

"Go… Before I consider accepting the invitation." Said, but not as a joke.

Beca went to the bathroom leaving Chloe alone in her room. She went to the computer and typed 'Movies' into the search pad. No results. She started looking all the folders one by one. Suddenly, a folder caught her attention. It was named 'For Beca, Jesse.' Chloe felt a bit jealous and opened the folder. It contained a bunch of old classic movies. She looked at them, and found one she liked. She was about to get away from the pc, when a folder, named 'My Mixes' caught her attention. She opened it, feeling awful, as she hated snooping. Inside it, were a lot of songs. She listened to some of them and really liked them. She scrolled down looking at the file names. Surprise got written all over her face, when she found one named 'Chloe'. She opened the file and found out that it was a mix of Titanium.

"I am back." Said Beca as she entered her room, her hair dump from the shower.

Chloe managed to close the song and the mixes file just in time.

"Did you pick a movie?"

"I did, but if you don't like it, we can still watch something you like…"

"Nah, its fine."

Beca changed into her PJs and both girls sat on the bed, the computer in front of them. They watched the movie silently for some while.

"I noticed the folder is named 'For Beca, Jesse'…" Said Chloe after some time.

"Oh, yeah… He gave me the movies."

"Are you two a thing?"

"What?! No."

"Hey, it's completely fine if you are…"

"We are not. I just see him as a friend."

"Ok…"

After half of the movie had past, Chloe was feeling brave.

"I- I found a mix of Titanium named after me."

"Where did you find it? Were you snooping on me?" Beca said more embarrassed than mad

"I found it by accident. It is pretty nice."

"Thanks." Said Beca trying to change the subject.

"Why did you name it after me?" Chloe insisted

"Cause- Cause you said you liked titanium."

"That's all?"

"Yes. What else could it be?"

"Why can't you be with Jesse? Do you love someone else?"

"Oh my god Chloe! What is this?! Third degree?!"

"Beca…" Said Chloe turning to look directly at her. They were so close, their foreheads touched.

" _Do you love someone else_?" She asked in that voice that Beca felt extremely compelling.

Beca felt her control slip. She wanted to tell the truth. She couldn't keep pretending.

"Yes, Chloe. I. Love. You. Happy now?"

"Very. Much" She whispered causing Beca to shiver.

Chloe leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Beca. Beca immediately kissed her back. She felt Chloe crawling on top of her and pushed her laptop aside. Chloe took off Beca's shirt and started kissing every exposed inch of her. She was about to undo her bra, when Kimmy Jin entered the dorm. Chloe immediately jumped off Beca and Beca took her shirt and sloppily wore it again. Kimmy Jin started at them.

"Hi." Said Chloe with a smile.

Kimmy Jin sighed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Sorry, but you got to go…" Says Beca hating herself for having to kick Chloe out.

"I know…" She says and places a long tender kiss on Beca.

"Goodnight, Becs." She say and opens the door.

"Goodnight, Chlo'" Beca says at her and then falls on her bed and stares at the ceiling with a stupid grin on her face.


	4. Sendrick confessions

**_A/N: I decided to try writing a Sendrick chapter. If you want more, let me now. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow. Any suggestions or prompts are welcome by either reviews or personal messages (pm)_**

 _On the set of Pitch Perfect 3._

"Ready for your big scene, lovebirds?" Asks Rebel causing both Brittany and Anna to roll their eyes.

They both tried to hide their nervousness. After all that fanfics and fan art it was finally happening. A real Bechloe kiss. Though… The script said it clearly. _Chloe places a small hesitant kiss on Beca and she pulls away, dissatisfied._

The ending was written yet, so this wasn't like the end of Bechloe; at least not for sure.

Both women took their places on the set.

"Ready? Action!"

That was Brittany's cue. She leaned forwards and kissed Anna. The kiss was like the script described. Soft and hesitant. At least in the beginning. Then Brittany felt the rush of kissing Anna overwhelming her. She couldn't stop thinking about her, about them, since Pitch Perfect. She knew their relationship was more than friend ship, but couldn't find her self making move. But now, now that their lips had already collided, she felt like nothing could stop her. She turned their soft kiss into a heated one, tasting Anna's soft lips in the process. She was so into the kiss, she didn't even realized that Anna was just standing there motionless, not participating in the kiss.

"Cut!" Those three letters pulled her back to reality and she backed away from Anna.

What had she done?

"Um… Brittany, the scrip said soft kiss…" Said Elizabeth.

"I-I…" Mumbles Brittany who is now the same shade red like her hair.

"It was the rush of the kiss. I have felt it while filming many movies…" Said Anna trying to save her friend from the awkward situation.

Both women knew that Anna was lying. Brittany, even though she couldn't explain what she felt, she knew it wasn't the rush of the kiss. Anna, on her behalf, she knew that Brittany felt something for her. She always suspected it, but now, she knew it. She knew by the way she kissed her. She hadn't seen her kiss anyone else like that, not even Tyler, and Anna had certainly not been kissed like that before.

"Do you need a break?" Elizabeth asks.

"No." Brittany needed one badly, but couldn't admit it. Because by admitting it, she would be admitting it wasn't only the rush.

"Ok… Action!"

Brittany, this time places a soft kiss on Anna's lips and manages to stop herself. Anna, pulls away, acting her best to look disgusted, even though she loved how Brittany's lipstick flavor tasted, and was ready to say her lines when she finally decided it was time to make the first step.

"You know what? Fuck Beca." She says and pulls Brittany into a passionate kiss.

They pull back when their need for oxygen becomes really potent. As they catch their breath, Anna looks at Brittany, waiting for her to say something.

However, Brittany is left speechless. Her feelings for Anna was a subject she always pushed away- never thinking about it on purpose. But now, it was the time for her to do it.

"I really need some time." She whispers to Anna and runs out of the set leaving Anna looking at her like a lost puppy.

….

Back at her home, Brittany has been crying for so long, her eyes are completely red and swollen. After some brain straining, she finally knows what she wants to say to Anna. However, she just can't. She has never been able to express her feeling openly, so how will she do so, to a woman who makes her lose her words by just one look. Suddenly an idea flashes through her mind.

'Yeah, this is perfect.' She thinks.

…..

Brittany first thinks to look for Anna at her house, but then remembers what she once told her.

"When I am sad, I love going to the docks and just looking at the ocean."

So, Brittany is now at the docks, scanning them for Anna. When she finally sees her she runs towards her. She is wearing a dark blue coat, black leggings and purple ugg boots that match with her same colored scarf, that Brittany gave her.

"Hey." Brittany says.

Anna turns around shocked to face Brittany.

"Hey." She repeats looking down.

"Anna, I wanted to tell you how I feel. But I couldn't. So I wrote this letter." Says Brittany handing Anna a closed envelope.

Anna opens it and unfolds the letter inside it.

"Should I read it aloud?"

"Whatever you want…"

Anna clears her throat and starts reading.

" _Dear Anna,_

 _I am really sorry for the way I reacted when you kissed me. Truth is, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. But, my feelings for you were always a weird subject for me. I was afraid to show them, as they could ruin our relationship. And I honestly couldn't live without it. But, I only now understand why I liked our relationship so much. It wasn't just our friendship. You always showed your feelings, in a way or another. And I was so happy, knowing you liked me. However, while being selfish and not wanting to take a leap of faith by showing my feelings, I never thought that you needed to see my feelings as well.-"_ Anna was cut from reading due to drops of rain falling on the paper and making the next words incomprehensible.

Brittany who had the letter memorized, took a deep breath and continued it.

"But now I know. I love you Anna. I always did. I am sorry it took me so long to understand it. Can you forgive me?" Said Brittany as it started to really rain.

"I-I don't think can, Brittany…" Says Anna.

Tears run down Brittany's eyes. She thinks about how lucky she is that tears are mixed with the rain drops that run down her face after having gotten wet all her hair.

"I understand…" She says and turns to go.

Anna starts giggling casing her to turn facing her again.

"Oh my god, Brit! I was kidding!" She says pulling the older woman closer for a hug.

"Really?" Whispers Brittany as she melts into Anna's embrace.

"Of course… You don't know how long I have been waiting for this."

"Me too…"

They stand like that in the rain for a while.

"We should head inside." Suggest Brittany.

"In a moment. I wanna do something first."

"And what could that be?"

Anna flashes a devilish smile before she leans forward and kissed her. She stands on her tip toes to reach the taller woman and puts her hands around her shoulders. Brittany who kisses her back rests her hands on Anna's waist.

After they pull apart the both have stupid grins on their faces, not caring about the rain anymore.

"I love you Snow."

"I love you too Kendrick."


	5. Pool fun time

**_A/N: New chapter. You guys are so amazing! More than 1000 views in two days! Stay tuned for any updates. Also, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow. Any suggestions or prompts are welcome by either reviews or personal messages (pm)._**

 _Idea: Chloe invites Beca to her house while her parents are on vacation._

"Are you sure your parents don't mind?" Asked Beca.

"Of course. And they are on vacay anyway."

Chloe had invited Beca to her house so they could spend a day in their private pool. She was currently parking her car.

….

As Chloe unlocked the front door, Beca took a moment to look at how huge and fancy the house was.

"Wow." Was all the young DJ could manage.

The house was filled with expensive furniture and pieces of art. It size was bigger than it seemed from the outside. Beca would swear her house would fit in Chloe's at least 3 times.

"You like it?" Asked Chloe

"Of course I do, it is amazing." Said Beca not exaggerating even a bit.

"I am glad you do…" Said Chloe while removing her clothes.

"Dude!" Said Beca immediately turning away.

"Relax… I am already wearing my bikini."

After hearing this Beca turned facing the red head again. She couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, well-built body.

"It's not like you'd see something you haven't already seen…" Said Chloe, causing Beca to roll her eyes as she headed to the bathroom to change into her bikini.

…..

"Chloe?" Asked Beca as she left the bathroom.

"In the kitchen!" Said Chloe.

Beca entered the kitchen and saw the ginger making some cocktails.

"Didn't know you had bartender skills."

"Well, miss Mitchell, I am full of mysteries."

Beca smiled but then her attention caught a photo.

"Is that you?" Asked Beca pointing at the picture of a 5 year old with red locks, deep royal blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Like she had to ask…

Chloe's eyes shifted from then drinks to the photo and back to the drinks again.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked kinda cute back then…"

Chloe stop making the drinks and approached Beca pushing her slightly to one of the walls.

"Why, aren't I cute today?" She asked.

She wasn't _really_ close, but it was close enough for the tiny brunette to feel her heart racing and heat rising in her cheeks.

"Um…" She didn't know what to say.

Could she admit that she found Chloe cute? No, no. That was out of the question.

" _Aren't I cute today?_ " Asked the taller woman asked again, this time pushing her body against Beca squeezing her on the wall.

As she waited for an answer, she tilted her head this way, so her forehead touched Beca's.

Beca had to think fast. She knew that if she stayed like this for a while she would say something completely stupid like 'Your hair smells good…'.

"You are. You are cute today." Blustered the young DJ, who was now sweating.

Chloe, who had that 'I always get what I want' smile on her face, back off and returned to making the drinks.

….

Even if more than half hour had pasted since the incident, and Beca and Chloe had almost finished their drinks while sunbathing and talking, Beca still couldn't get it out of her mind.

"It's so damn hot! Let's go for a swim, Becs." Pleaded Chloe.

Both girls approached the pool and Beca was about to descend the stairs.

"Oh my god, Beca! Nobody enters a pool like this any more…" Said the red head laughing.

Beca froze and looked at Chloe confused.

'Splash!' Chloe and Beca dived simultaneously holding hands.

"That was so much fun!" Said Beca with excitement while tried to float.

"Told you so."

…

 _After some time of swimming and floating…_

"So, how are you and Jesse doing?" Asked Chloe.

"Fine, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just told you we were fine, for god sake Chlo'."

Chloe dived under water and appeared behind the tiny brunette.

"And, _I_ , because I know you so damn well, know that you don't meant it." She whispers in Beca's ear causing her to shiver.

Beca turns so she is facing the taller woman.

"I might be in love with someone." Says Beca under her breath.

"Does that someone know that you are in love with him?"

Beca shakes her head.

"Are you planning on telling him?"

Beca shakes her head again.

"Why?"

"Because there is no way _she_ feels the same way for me." The young DJ blurts out and that little word, _she,_ slips from her self control.

"I-" Beca tries to fix what she said, but the ginger stops her from talking by placing her pointing finger on Beca's lips.

"Am _I_ , that someone?"

'Fuck.' Beca thinks. She screwed up everything. She thinks of denying it, but then things she would only make it worse.

"Yes, Chloe." She whispers.

Chloe, to Beca's surprise, moves closer.

"Please say it, Beca." Chloe says in a voice Beca swears she hasn't heard any time before.

Beca doesn't have to ask what Chloe wants to hear.

"I love you, Chloe." She says, trying her hardest not to let her voice tremble.

Chloe flashed a small, tender smile and then leaned forward. It all happened too quick. In seconds, Chloe cupped Beca's face and was placing a small and sweet kiss on her lips.

When Chloe decided to pull back, Beca put her hands around Chloe's waist and pulled her close to her, their lips colliding again; this time with a more passionate and heated kiss.

The two girls pulled back when oxygen became a necessity.

"I love you too, Beca." Said Chloe and placed a small kiss on the other girl's forehead.

—-


	6. Amusement Park

**_A/N: New one shot! Thanks for all your support guys. As always, stay tuned for any updates and don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Btw, this one was inspired by a friend of mine who acted like Beca (No, I didn't kiss her.) Enjoy!_**

 _Idea: Beca and Chloe go to an amusement park but Beca is afraid of heights._

"We are going to have such a great time!" Said Chloe, who was more excited than usual.

 _The two girls paid for their tickets and entered the park._

"It is huge…" Said Beca looking around.

"I've been to bigger ones, but I guess it is ok. You are sure you've never been here before?" She asks.

"Yeah. I told you like, ten times… It is my first time here. Why is it so hard for you to believe me."

"I dunno… I guess because it was such a big part of my childhood and I thought that every child came here every Saturday."

"Well… When I was a child my parents fought all the time, so they had no time for me…"

"Becs, I am really sorry…"

"Don't. We came here to have fun, remember?"

"Of course I do. It was my idea."

….

 _They walked for a while and then bought cotton candy and sat on a bench to enjoy it._

"So… Let me give you some info on the rides. There are the 'for everyone' ones, like the horror house and the carrousel. Then there are the 'for adrenaline junkies' ones. This category includes the roller coasters and of course, ' _the drop of doom'._ " Said Chloe altering her voice while saying the last part to make it sound more terrifying.

Sweat appeared on Beca's forehead as she saw the huge tower in the distance. She was actually afraid of heights, but she had never told anyone, afraid that she would ruin her badass reputation.

"We are so visiting _everything_!" Screamed Chloe in excitement.

"Including ' _the drop of doom'?_ " Asked Beca praying Chloe would exclude that from the 'to do' list.

" _Especially_ ' _the drop of doom'"_ Said Chloe making Beca to gulp.

"Is everything all right?" Asked the red head full of concern.

"Of course. I just cannot wait." Lied Beca.

…..

 _The rest of the day past with Chloe taking Beca from ride to ride. Bec could swear they had ridden every single ride, at least twice. However, the hadn't visited 'the drop of doom'. When Beca asked why, Chloe said she waited for nightfall to come so it would be prettier, with all the lights lit. They had now stopped at a stand._

"Can you win the teddy bear for me?" Asked Chloe.

Beca seriously thought that popping ballons with darts to win a teddy bear was stupid, but not a single human was able to say no to Chloe; especially when she was doing her famous puppy eyes.

"Okay… I wil try." Sighed Beca and Chloe hugged her.

Beca couldn't lie. The hug felt good. She usually hated it when people touched her, but Chloe was a bright exception.

 _Beca won the teddy bear without even trying and earned a huge hug from Chloe and a small kiss on the cheek._

"Come on. It's time." She said taking Beca's hand and leading her towards ' _the drop of doom'._

"Chloe… I don't really feel very well right now…" Said Beca.

"Oh, come on! You will be fine." Said Chloe and took her place in the line.

'I doubt that.' Thought Beca.

Maybe she should just admit her fear. No. She could make it. She wouldn't let a 150 hundred meter high drop scare her.

She took deep breaths.

"I was feeling anxious as well when it was my first time." Said Chloe thinking that Beca was just _anxious._

…..

 _Not after long, it was their turn, and they were tied tight unable to move from their seat. As the thing the seats were on starting ascending the tower, Beca's heart started racing faster and faster. Suddenly it stopped ascending._

"What happened?" Asked Beca terrified.

"Don't worry. We reached the top. It stays up here for around two minuets until it drops." Said Chloe making Beca's heart race faster.

 _'_ _T_ wo more minuets up here? Drop?!' thought

Well, of course they would fall, it was called 'the drop of doom' for god sake, but still, Beca felt sick.

"Chlo', I can't." Said Beca her voice trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"I am gonna die." Whispered Beca

"No you are not. We are completely safe."

"No Chlo', you don't get it. I am terrified of heights."

" _You are?!"_ Asked Chloe and Beca nodding.

"Beca are you stupid or just crazy?! Why the hell did you let me bring you up here?" Said Chloe infuriated.

"I didn't want to look like a coward…" Murmured Beca.

"Are you mad at me?" Asked the tiny brunette.

"Yes, but not at you. At me."

"Don't be Chlo'. It was my mistake."

"One more minuet." Said a teenage guy next to Beca.

"Oh my god, Chloe. I-I can't take it. I can't. I-" Beca started mumbling her hands tremblings.

Chloe wished there was something she could do to make the young DJ feel better. Suddenly, the idea flashed through her mind.

"Beca. Look at me." She ordered and the tiny brunette obeyed.

With no hesitation, Chloe leaned forward and kissed Beca. What started as a reassuring kiss now started to developing into a very passionate one.

" _Click."_ Was the only sound Beca heart before she starting falling. Fast.

The young DJ screamed into the ginger's mouth and the pulled away.

" . " Beca started screaming as they were falling.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her friends reaction.

 _When they stopped moving and reached the bottom, Beca had tears in her eyes but was also laughing really hard._

"Are you crying or laughing?" Chloe asked as soon as they were free from the restraints.

"I seriously don't know." Said Beca while wiping of then tears.

Chloe laughed and then pulled her for a hug.

"I am really proud of you." She said to her.

"Thanks." Said Beca with a huge grin on her face.

She had finally overcome her fear about heights.

…

 _The two girls spend their time with easy rides and walking until it was time for them to leave. They walked trough the parking giggling and stopped in front of Chloe's car._

 _"_ Chloe…" Said Beca stopping the taller woman from entering the car.

"What's wrong?" Asked the red head approaching Beca.

"I just wanna know if we are going to pretend if what happened on ' _the drop of doom'_ never happened and if it meant something for you." Said Beca her voice trembling.

Chloe took one of Beca's hands and cradled it between her two palms.

" _I_ , personally, don't want to pretend like it never happened. Because it meant a lot to me. Let's just say it was something I wanted to do for a while now…" Said Chloe, in the lowest tone Beca had ever heard her speak in.

"Same here." Said Beca causing the other woman to laugh.

Chloe left Beca's hand and placed her right hand on Beca's cheek. Then, she slowly leaned forward and placed a small and soft kiss on Beca's puffy lips. Beca returned the kiss in a more… _hungry_ way, making Chloe laugh.

"I think I may have fallen for you, Chloe Beale." Admits Beca after some time of staring into Chloe's baby deep blue eyes .

"Same here." Says Chloe making Beca to giggle.


	7. Sendrick (Can't think of a title lol)

**_A/N: So, the fluffiest Sendrick video was all over my twitter homepage on the 6th of August, so I couldn't just ignore it. I swear I must have seen it more than 100 times! I love it so much. Check it out yourself (if you haven't seen it already) on twitter by typing Sendrick and looking at the 6th of August posts. As always, stay tuned for new updates and don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite._**

Anna was walking towards the exit when someone called her name.

"Hey, Britt. Can't get enough of this face?" Asked Anna seductively in a joke form.

Brittany, who actually wanted to ask the tiny brunette if she could give her a ride, decided to play Anna's game.

"Well, it's not my fault. It really smelled and tasted delicious. New perfume?" She said as seductive as possible causing Anna to grin.

"Why don't you try again and find out?"

Brittany knew she shouldn't see this as anything serious. It was one of their flirting (but not really doing so) games. But, the reason didn't really matter. Anna Kendrick had asked her to kiss her. On the cheek, of course, but still…

"Gladly." Said Brittany trying to hide how she felt under the flirty voice of hers.

Brittany slowly leaned forward, letting Anna feel her hot breath against her skin for a few seconds, before she placed her soft lips on Anna's cheek. When her lips parted from Anna, she pulled back again.

"Mmmm… Definitely new perfume." She said trying to make her voice low and husky (not that she needed much acting for that) and bit her lip trying to be really seductive.

Brittany's response caused Anna to shiver. She new that she was joking, but it felt so real; maybe because Brittany was such a good actress or because she just wanted it to be real. After some thinking, Anna decided it was both.

Anna was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice that Brittany was looking at her waiting for a flirty response. However, Anna couldn't concentrate at all. All that she was able to think was how good the spot Brittany's lips touched her felt. She could swear it was burning and wanted to touch that, but there was no way she would do that in front of the taller woman.

"I gotta go… See ya later?" Asked Anna while starting to walk, fast, towards the exit, trying her best not to make this look like running away.

"Anna, wait!" Said Brittany causing her friend to come to a halt.

"Before our little… _thing…_ I wanted to ask you if you could give me a ride home."

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Said Anna.

 _The ride went by with the women talking about everything except their little thing._

 _…_ _._

 _"_ Hey, Anna. It's Britt." Said Brittany to the phone.

"Don't worry. I have your cellphone." Said Anna through the phone.

"Thank god! I wasn't sure if I had left it in your car…"

"Wanna come get it, or should I bring it?"

"I'll come."

When Brittany realized that her response was a bit rushed out she blushed and added:

"If you are ok with that, of course…"

"I am always ok with Brittany Snow coming to my house."

"Be there in an hour."

"Please hurry. Every second without you is torture." Says Anna with her best 'I-am-really-desperate-without-you' voice.

"Then I'll be there in two hours."

"Not funny. I'm waiting; don't be late."

"Ok, Ms Kendrick." Said Brittany imitating a small child talking to an older woman.

"You know, its really hot when you talk to me like I am your teacher or something…" Said Anna while being seductive. As always, she was only half joking.

"Bye." Said Brittany hurrying to close the phone, as Anna made her feel really embarrassed. Once again…

"…just messing with you, Snow…" Was the last thing Brittany heard before closing the telephone.

Brittany fell on the couch and closed her eyes.

…

"Hey." Said Anna with a huge smile while opening the door to Brittany

"Hey… Did I torture you enough with waiting, or should I do an other circle of the block?"

"Waiting for you for fifty six minuets was enough. Come in." Said Anna and stepped aside, allowing Brittany to walk in.

"You counted that?" Asked Brittany while walking in.

"Yeah…" Said Anna and closed the door behind her.

"Your phone is on the coffee table, by the way." She added.

Brittany entered the living room and took her phone.

"Do you wanna stay, or did you just came for the phone?" Asked Anna approaching the taller woman.

"I'd love to stay."

"Cool. I'm gonna bring pop-corn and we can watch Tv." Said Anna disappearing in the kitchen.

"Are there any cool movies on?" Asked Brittany while making her self comfortable on the couch.

"Dunno, but even the news are cool with pop-corn."

"True. Wanna help?"

"Sure."

Brittany got up and entered the kitchen and helped Anna put the pop-corn in the microwave. As they were waiting, her attention caught something Anna had attached to the fridge with magnets.

" .God." Brittany said while bursting into laughs.

"Seriously?!" She adds after approaching the piece of paper.

"I tear off and read one everyday. Like a calendar or something…"

"You are unbelievable." Said Brittany still not being able to stop laughing.

"You can tear off the one meant for today."

Brittany run her hand over the big letters printed on the paper.

'Tearable Puns'

She then randomly tear one off and looked at it.

"Read it out loud." Commanded Anna.

Brittany cleared her throat and obeyed.

"I am reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down."

Both women laughed at the pun until the microwave informed them that their snack was ready.

"That one was kind of good" Said Brittany as they settled on the couch and they put the bowl in between them.

"Kind of? It was _aca-awesome_!" Said Anna causing Brittany to giggle and almost choke on the pop-corn she had just put in her mouth.

Anna didn't really like the pun it self. It was good and all, but her obsession with puns was leading back to Brittany. Anna liked it because it was _their thing._

 _After they spend sometime throwing pop-corn into each other and sometimes trying to catch it with their mouth, the finally opened the Tv and channel surfed until they run into a movie._

"Let it play." Said Brittany.

"You like it?" Asked Anna, who was clearly surprised.

"Are you kidding me? I love it. Have read all the books at least twice and seen each movie 5 or 6 times." Said Brittany while putting a pop-corn in her mouth.

"You didn't seem like the 'Twilight' girl to me…"

"What? Are you disappointed at me? Uninterested?"

"No. I will never be uninterested in you, Britt." Said Anna, but in a sweet rather than seductive way.

 _After they watched some of the movie…_

"So…. Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Asked Anna.

"Neither."

"Neither?"

Brittany nodded while eating a handful of pop-corn.

"So Team who?" Asked Anna, who was now really intrigued

Brittany felt a wave of bluntness run through her. It was now or never.

"Team Jessica. You gotta admit. She is smoking hot." She blurts leaving Anna with her mouth hanging.

Before Anna could say anything, she felt Brittany's soft lips on hers. Her lips were on fire and the world was melting around her. She was tasting Brittany's lipstick, which was cherry flavored; her favorite. She was about to kiss back when Brittany pulled back.

The taller woman hid her face in her palms. What had she done? She ruined her friendship with Anna. It was clearly just joking for Anna. Nothing more.

"Anna, I am so, so sorry… Please… Can we pretend I never did-" She started mumbling but was cut of by Anna.

Their lips collided again. This time, compared to their first hesitant and soft kiss, this was a more heated one. Anna cupped Brittany's face pulling her as close as possible while Brittany was messing Anna's hair by running her hand in it.

They only pulled apart when oxygen became a necessity.

"How could you think that I would ever want to pretend that _you_ didn't kiss me."

"I dunno… I just panicked. I thought I would ruin everything and-" She started mumbling again.

Anna cut her of once more with a kiss. This time, Brittany pushed Anna to a laying position and crawled on top of her. She placed some soft and small kisses on her neck and then a lingering one on her lips, bitting the lower lip before pulling away. She took her own shirt of and leaned to remove Anna's as well.

"I thought you wanted to watch the movie." Said Anna while Brittany was placing kisses in every exposed inch of her.

"I told you I have seen them a million times. I am Doing far more interesting things now." She said referencing a tweet of theirs.

"Hashtag Maturity?" Asked Anna after they pulled away from a passionate kiss.

"Hashtag Maturity." Repeated Brittany before she let Anna turn them, so she was on top.


End file.
